Wish
by CocaCola43
Summary: Kagome's best friends are born troublemakers. Her friends start a rumor about the principal, and he's not very happy, so he gives her a choice. Give her friends away, or get kicked out of school. She chose the wrong one...RR please! Be nice!


A/N: An introduction of what is yet to come this chapter will be. Hee hee, I do love Yoda talk.  
  
This will be short. It's like a small filler chapter.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"WHAT THE *Bleep! Censored* IS GOING ON?"  
  
The little girl standing in front of the angry, red-faced man covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook.  
  
"I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION!"  
  
Kagome peeked through her fingers up at the man's face. "Um....I don't know." Better to say nothing than to betray her best friend, she thought.  
  
"I know something happened!" The principal swerved around and sniffed the air, as if he was trying to get a whiff of the culprit. He looked just like a giant donkey. Kagome made the mistake to giggle.  
  
She immediately regretted it when the man (he's the principal, okay?) leaned forward and glared fiercely at her. Kagome gave a small squeak. The principal glowered at her for a moment, and then whispered dangerously, "Starting a rumor about me again, eh?"  
  
"No," Kagome answered truthfully. It was Inu-Yasha who had started it, and Sango helped to pass it along. She had just stood by and watched. But something her mother had once said... "Crime by association." She still didn't know what association was.  
  
The man stared at her like he was trying to suck her brain out through her eyes. "Come now, child, don't lie," he said, obviously hoping to get the story out of her by sweet talk. "If you tell me, I'll give you a piece of candy."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I can't eat candy. It gives me cavities." Play the fool.  
  
"Well, what about fruit? Fruit is good for you. Lots of vitamins and minerals. Lots of riboflavin and not a lot of cholesterol."  
  
Kagome shook her head again. "I don't like eating stuff with big words," she said. "It gives me indigestion."  
  
He sighed. "Kagome, dear, you are that far from being kicked out of this school as it is." He brought his index fingers about an inch away from each other. "But, if you tell me this one thing, I won't kick you out. I'd erase your record and put you in Honor Roll every semester. Won't that make your mother happy?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome said, after some pondering. "But I don't want you to erase my record. I want you to kick me out, and then I can move away and be far, far away from you and all the teachers at this school."  
  
"FINE!!" the man exploded. "Then I'll kick you out of this entire country!"  
  
Kagome stiffened. She didn't want to leave this COUNTRY; she just wanted to be away from him. But if she did tell, her friends would get in trouble, and her mother would find out anyway and yell at her. But if she DIDN'T tell, he'd boot her out of every school in the country. Sighing, and knowing that she'd chosen the wrong thing, she lowered her head and mumbled, "Fine."  
  
Her evil principal smirked in victory.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The next day, huge posters had been taped up on all the walls. Every bulletin board in every classroom bore the huge letters: NO MORE VANDALISM! Three pictures had been put up under these signs, the school pictures of Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku. The principal had put them up there just to provoke Kagome.  
  
They had been her three best friends in the world...  
  
And now they were being kicked out of the country in her place....  
  
The people she walked past in the hallway stared at her; some jeered, and yelled, "Hey Kagome! Where'd your FRIENDS go?"  
  
She just ignored them. But it wasn't easy to ignore, when in your heart, you knew they were right...  
  
Kagome passed the whole of fourth grade (yes, she's in elementary school) as a loner. She got somewhat accustomed to the teasing. But what she just couldn't stand were the sympathetic looks and the occasional "Hey Kagome, do you want to walk home with me?"  
  
She just ignored them, as always. They stopped asking after a while, and she liked it that way. No one every bothered her, and she never bothered anyone back.  
  
One day in sixth grade, she came home only to find a postcard in the mailbox. It was addressed in neat cursive "Higurashi Kagome." There was a picture of a bountiful blue lake and some gulls. Kagome turned it over, but there was no message except for a small drawing. Upon closer inspection, she found that it looked familiar. Very, very familiar.  
  
Suddenly the light bulb went on in her brain, and she nearly dropped the postcard. Sango's handwriting! Miroku's picture! Inu- Yasha's....wait, did Inu-Yasha put anything on here?  
  
Yes. There was a messy border around the stamp, drawn in blue gel pen. Sango's favorite gel pen, which she'd given her for her 10th birthday. The lines were zigzagged and spiky. He'd written, "Sorry about the smears" under the stamp.  
  
Kagome dropped the postcard and started crying....  
  
A/N: There, I'm done for this chapter. As I must constantly remind you, please REVIEW! Thank you. More reviews, happier me, faster update, etc. You know all that stuff already. 


End file.
